Stranger in the Shadows
by Zenea
Summary: Akira is a sixteen year old who became a vampire hunter after his parents were killed. Someone saved him that night, but who? Rated M for language and later chapters.
1. The Begining

Ok this is what happens when I watch Monochrome Factor, Roleplay WoD, and listen to Horrible things by Creature Feature--on the same day. O_O;;

Read and review XD.

-----

Akira stared up at the ceiling fan from his bed. He was bored but that was his usual attiude towards everything now adays. It'd been a year since he became a Vampire Hunter and even killing the undead had become boring...

**"AKIRA!!"** Aya's booming voice caused the thin walls of the building to shake. Even more so when she burst into the bored boys room.

"Aya you're too loud..." He mumbled turning away from her.

"Get up! It's your turn to patrol the city! I've already covered for you **three times **now!" She bellowed while stomping. It was a wonder why the floor didn't fall out from beneath her.

"Can't you get Kengo to do it...?" Akira yawned.

"He's busy with school work."

"I am too." He lied. Aya saw through his lie and shouted once more.

"Oh cut the crap, Akira. **Just go on patrol!"** Sighing he sat up then jumped off the bed and over Aya when she made to hit him over the head with her kendo stick.

"Fine, It'll kill time I suppose." He mumbled as he sheathed his double daggers. Akira then left the apartment building that had been reserved for Hunters and Slayers of the 15th deparment of Japan.

Akira recalled the memory in which led him to join the vampire hunters.

It all started on that day, it was raining that day.

----

__

"Nay! Akira-kun!" Kendo chimed as he made to tackle his best friend. But at the last second, Akira dropped his wallet and bent down to pick it up. Resulting in Kendo face planting in the tree that was a few feet from Akira.

"Baka." He muttered going over to help his friend up.

"Akira-kun, lets go out on the town tonight!" Kendo stated with his unusal large smile.

"I can't. I'm grounded." He mumbled walking away. In truth he wasn't grounded--even his parents couldn't control him in that mannor. He just wanted to stay at home for once and get some sleep. The sky turned grey and soon it started to rain down. Soft at first but after a minute it came down harder.

Akira didn't run to his house to get out of the rain. Mainly because the rain was soothing in a way that the teen couldn't explain. His house finnally came into view, the first thing Akira noticed was that the lights were off. Odd since his mom was usually in the kitchen at this time.

Opening the gate leading to the house, he walked up to the door then entered. A flash of lightening gave Akira some light for a brief moment. What he saw wasn't what any would expect to see at his age. He blinked twice, hoping that the lighting was just playing tricks on him. Stumbling over to the wall he felt around for the switch.

Finding it rather quickly Akira flipped it on, falling over at the sight that he wished was just a trick. There was a man standing over the bodies of his parents who were quite dead.

"You...You bastard!" He yelled grabbing the nearest thing near him which just happened to be an umbrella. It was the kind of umbrella with a spike at the top. Akira jumped to his feet and changed at the figure.

The next thing he knew he was being held by throat, the umbrella had pieced the shoulder of the murderer. Yet it didn't seem to phase the psycho at all.

"It be a pity just to kill you." The man spoke as he tightened his grip. Akira let go of the umbrella to claw at the man's arm. "Such fire."

Akira began to see black spots. He knew if he blacked out then he'd end up dead or worse. But as he was about to pass out he saw a man standing a few feet behind the murderer. His white hair was quite noticeable even to Akira's spotted vision. A shadow seemed to surronded the white haired man, it also seem to be moving.

Akira couldn't keep himself awake and soon his body fell limp.

-----------

That was two years ago.

After that the hunters found him and told him what had killed his family and that another vampire had done the one that killed them in. Akira brushed his hands through his black hair---which at one point had been brown--but in his mind, his old self had died that day along with his parents. The only thing he couldn't change was the fact that he got bored with alot of things.

"There's no activity going on..." He mumbled with a yawn. "Nothing." Akira turned into an ally way, one that he'd often used as a short cut. With hands in pockets he trudged through the dim lit ally.

"Virgen blood. He smells tasty." A woman's voice came from behind him. The stench that Akira regonized filled his range of smell.

"Yes he does." A man's voice sounded this time. Lazily Akira turned to face the two vampires. Who were dressed in the finest clothes. They most likely belonged to the Ventrue Clan.

Withdrawling his daggers, Akira held them at the ready. This caused the vampires to snigger.

"Oh look dear, this human thinks he can fight us." The woman let out a laugh that sounded more like a hyena then anything else.

"Come and get me, bloodsuckers." Akira challenged. The male vampire kissed the woman on the cheek before stepping in front of her.

"I'm more then enough to take you down, mortal." The sound of a sword being unsheathed sang breifly in the air. So like a Ventrue--they'd get their hands dirty in politcs but not when it came to fighting.

Akira rolled his eyes before lunging at the Ventrue. The sound of clashing metal went on for a good ten minutes before Akira was thrust back into the wall of the ally. He was only human after all and all humans have limits.

"Stupid human. I can't wait to drink that virgen blood." The woman chimed. Akira's took in deep gulps of air. Damn these ventrue! Damn all vampires! Akira kept his eyes open as the male ventrue raised his blade making to spill his blood.

"I don't think so." A unknown voice stated, the ventrue in front of Akira fell backwards. Akira looked up to see that a shadow like fist had formed beside him.

"A LaSombra!" The women stated through clenched teeth.

"Finally we meet again." The voice said, the next thing Akira knew was that his body was being pulled into the shadows. He couldn't scream or yell because something was both covering his mouth and holding his arms to his sides.

"Oi! Come and fight you coward!" The man yelled growling.

"Dissappear, Fithy Ventrue." Akira began to feel sleepy. The last thing he saw before the shadows engulfed him was the two Ventrue screaming as they were killed.

------------

Hope you enjoyed XD.


	2. Questions without Answers

Sorry I haven't updated this story in so long. I didn't think many ppl would read it, proved me wrong. XD. Anyways here u go the second chappy.

* * *

Akira opened his eyes groggily. It took him a few minutes to focus his vision and to remember what had happened. Sitting bolt upright he looked around wildily. His hands went to his waist, blindly feeling around for his daggers--his left arm protested. Looking down he saw, his wrist up to his elbow had been bandaged. Had he gotten injured in the fight last night...? He couldn't recall. But taking in a deep breath he calmed down just enough to look where he'd been taken.

He was on a large queen sized bed, with black satin sheets. The room was rather large. The walls were deep blue and apart from the bed the only other furniture in the room was a nightstand with a lamp on it. Cautionusly slidding off the slippery bed he made his way to the nightstand. Which laid a letter, which had in very neat handwriting; _To Akira. _There was a royal crown right below his name.

"That's not creepy..." He mumbled picking up the letter. Unfolding it, Akira read it silently with his eyes.

__

"Dear Akira,

I'll bet you are wondering where you are. In truth I can't tell you just yet. Just know that you are somewhere safe. I've gone to talk to your leader, Fran, who is an old friend of mine, so that may give you some ground to trust my word and stay where you are. You may move about the room freely but be very weary, should you step outside this room while I am not with you, you'll find yourself in a situation where even you will be over your head.

Love Shirogane

"Creepy..." Akira mumbled noting the Love at the end, rolling his eyes he crumped up the note. Tossing it randomly into one of the dark corners of the room. Flopping back onto the bed Akira yawned. Shutting his eyes he wondered what his friend Kengo was doing, heck he even wondered about the loudmouth Aya.

Kengo would probally be bouncing off the walls in worry. Aya may be worried, or just yelling out her lungs about how _**reckless**_ Akira was. Aside from those two, Fran--aka the leader--was probally sitting in his chair drinking some strong achohalic breverage. His secertary was most likely yelling at him right about now to quit the drinking. It seemed that every woman Akira met was either crazy, perverted, or just plain obessed.

"I didn't expect him to bring a human here..." A woman's voice sounded from the shadows.

"Perhaps he's planning on making him his pet." Another voice came--this one much more childish. Akira sat up and looked around. No one but him was in the room. But eventually his eyes set sights on the wall at the end of the bed. Where a set of four red eyes stared at him from the darkness.

"Goodness I do think he has disscovered us." The woman's voice chuckled, her figure came out of the wall and Akira had to admit--she was drop dead gorgeous. The woman was followed by a smaller figure--which belonged to a young boy.

"LaSombra!" He hissed, jumping to his feet.

"Calm yourself human." The woman stated sounding very powerful. Her flaming red hair seemed to have a mind of its own, as it picked up when she said this--as if wind was in the room.

Now things weren't begining to make sense. If this _Shirogane_ character was a _**vampire,** _why would he say that Fran was his friend? "Why am I here?" He asked as calmly as he could.

"Ask Shirogane, he'll be back in a few hours. He went to talk to that _filth hunter._ Honestly he should just turn that sap, them being brothers and all." The little boy stated with a slight snarl.

"Brothers?" Akira asked in shock. Now some of it made sense. The woman chuckled.

"Seems there are more secerts kept than spilled." The boy said, smiling.

"Advice to you, stay in here. Otherwise you'll be eaten." The firey headed woman warned before dissappearing into the shadows, along with the boy.

"Shit! No one's giving me answers!" Akira kicked the bed but regretted it because the frame work was _very_ hard. Limping he flopped back onto the bed, which was surprisingly comfortable now... and soon he was lulled into sleep.

A figure with siver hair approching him from the shadows was the last thing he saw.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it XD. I am soooo tired! It's 3 A.M here O--o

Review if you want this story to continue.


	3. Notice to the Readers!

Although I hate to inform all who have been waiting for me to update my stories, I find myself unable to get past this long never ending writers block...

And because of this I have lost interest in watching Bleach and alot of animes... I still like them but the ones that I watch go on for far to long. So to all who read this I really am sorry that you won't be able to read anymore from the stories that I have put up.

If someone wishes to take over the writing of the unfinished work that I have, message me. I don't like this idea, but as the readers, you all deserve to see the end of these stories.

I don't know if I'll ever get past the stupid writers block but if I do... I won't post any story until I am truly finished writing.

This story has been taken up by Hobbes1993.


End file.
